


go soft on me tonight

by coupdetart



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jicheol, M/M, Non AU, platonic fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupdetart/pseuds/coupdetart
Summary: Jihoon doesn't know how to remove makeup properly. Actually, he doesn't know how to remove makeup period.





	

**Author's Note:**

> because seungkwan said jihoon doesn't know how to remove his makeup properly so the staff had to do it for him and the members called him a baby HE IS he's a baby i love him

Jihoon groans.

His face is caked. Like literally caked. The stylist had put so much foundation and eyeshadow on him that he somewhat looks like Toshio from the Grudge.

He usually doesn’t need that much makeup, but a rare breakout occurred on his face a while back and it forced the stylists to put twice as much base makeup than he usually needs, and because they were filming something that was ‘dark’ and ‘mysterious’, they added a few more layers of eyeshadow as well.

They messed up his makeup at first, due to his smaller-than-average facial structure, he initially resembled a real life panda with brown hair, and after having to chase the other members away for squealing and calling him cute and attempting to feed him imaginary bamboo, the stylists fixed his eye makeup and he ends up looking fairly normal.

After getting his hair and makeup done, he gets out of the stylist’s room and fails to notice the small hitch in Seungcheol’s breath.

“You look great.” Seungcheol tells him, trying to maintain his composure.

“I look like a fool.” Jihoon deadpans. “My face feels heavier than a 15-pound bowling ball.”

Just as Seungcheol was about to retort, the director called for everyone to get on standby and both of them hurried towards the set.

Filming ended up being dragged 3 hours longer than expected, and by the time they finished it was almost 2 am, and the whole crew was exhausted.

“Thank you for all your hard work!” Seungcheol starts and the rest of them immediately followed, vigorously thanking the crew, despite being dog-tired and sleepy.

The ride back to their dorm was silent, almost everyone is asleep in both vans. Seungcheol stays awake and has a little chat with one of their managers, albeit sporting his own red-rimmed eyes and prominent eye bags.

At one point his eyes trails over towards the back seat, where Jihoon is sound asleep, head rolling onto Hansol’s shoulders, who is dead to the world with his mouth wide open.

Jihoon still has his makeup on, along with a few others who decided to just remove it when they wash up in their dorm instead of immediately doing it after filming.

Seungcheol’s eyes linger on him for a moment. He looks dark and terrifying when he has that kind of makeup on him. Usually Jihoon looks cute, but its times like this is when Seungcheol thinks he’s sexy, despite what other people think.

 _They don’t know him like I do_ , Seungcheol thinks. _They don’t see him how I do_.

He’s been with Jihoon the longest, and probably knows him the best out of all the members. They’ve been through so much that he’s seen through his cute and serious demeanour that everyone is familiar with and has witnessed all the sides Jihoon has.

He has seen him pout and frown when he didn’t get to eat the ice-cream he wanted. Seungcheol secretly bought him the ice-cream afterwards, and they hid in one of the alleys near their company building as they ate, Jihoon happily licking melted ice-cream off his cone and Seungcheol shooting him fond glances.

He has seen Jihoon blush and subtly wiggle in victory when he hears fans call him cute, even after denying it multiple times.

Seungcheol has seen Jihoon work out in the gym, sweat dripping from his face and neck as he does a particularly hard exercise move that Seungcheol himself probably wouldn’t attempt. He has witnessed Jihoon’s chubby frame from back during their trainee days transition into taut muscles and refined abs, baby fat long gone.

Everyone still sees Jihoon as this adorable shortcake that needs to be protected, and he is, Seungcheol agrees, but they fail to also notice the sexy side that comes up every once in a while, and Seungcheol thanks all heavens that he is given the honour to witness it.

He has also seen him break down when the stress of being the group’s main composer and producer gets too much and Jihoon has gotten too little sleep and ended up sobbing at 3 am after banging on his keyboard repeatedly in frustration.

Seungcheol knows he’s under a lot of pressure, and the weight of everyone’s expectations on him just drives the poor boy restless and agitated. Everyone else is afraid to talk to him when he’s on edge and snappy, but Seungcheol knows better. He knows that Jihoon needed someone to vent out all his bottled up emotions to.

Jihoon isn’t good with words, but his endless tears told Seungcheol everything he needed to know.

Seungcheol stayed by his side that night, both of them in Jihoon’s little studio, curled up together as Seungcheol wrapped Jihoon in a warm blanket, stroked his hair and rubbed his back, in attempt to ease some of the anxiety and pressure his friend had to carry, and calmed him down enough for Jihoon to finally stop crying.

Jihoon slept soundly that night, comfy and warm wrapped in Seungcheol’s embrace on his studio floor.

Seungcheol’s lips quirks into a small smile as he remembers the memory. It did scare him when he found Jihoon curled up on the floor of his studio rocking back and forth, but it warmed his heart to know that Jihoon trusted him enough to let him in during his time of need and that he was able to calm him down and managed to get him to sleep.

Seungcheol leans back on his seat and leans towards the window, tilting his head up so he could see the night sky. Usually he doesn’t get to see stars, they are a rare sight in Seoul city, but now that they were on the highway and that night, Seungcheol was able to witness the breathtaking view of the night sky, something he hasn’t been able to experience in a long time.

He’s glad Jihoon’s getting his well-deserved rest, but at that moment Seungcheol also wishes that he was awake so that Jihoon could also experience the magnificent scenery.

When they arrive at the dorm, half the members have passed out, some on their respective beds and some on the floor, and the rest of them are scrambling half-consciously in preparation to wash up and get ready for bed.

Seungcheol still manages to maintain his consciousness while he puts the younger ones to bed and makes sure the others don’t accidentally walk into furniture or trip over each other.

When he’s sure the rest of them are already settled and going to bed, he grabs a towel and heads towards the bathroom to clean up.

He pushes the door open to find Jihoon in front of the large bathroom mirror, squinting and scowling at his own reflection.

“Jihoonie?”

Said man turns to look at Seungcheol at the door, the scowl not leaving his face. He then realizes the bottle of toner propped open and a packet of wet wipes on the counter.

Seungcheol is perplexed for a second. 

Then he recalls how Jihoon has never really removed his makeup on his own, the stylists usually doing it for him. And seeing how Jihoon’s hands are twitching as they grip onto a cotton pad, it dawns on him that Jihoon probably doesn’t know how to do it.

Seungcheol gives a tired smile and closes the bathroom door.

“Do you need help with that?” He says as he walks towards Jihoon.

Jihoon’s eyes are also tired and red-rimmed, and he casts them elsewhere when Seungcheol tries to get contact with them.

“No,” He mumbles. “I can do it myself.”

Seungcheol quirks an eyebrow. “Really? You can?”

Jihoon turns to glare at him. “Of course. How hard can it be?”

“Well, for starters, you’re not supposed to wipe off the makeup with a dry cotton pad.”

Jihoon glances at Seungcheol’s smirk before opening the tap to wet the material in his hand.

“I knew that.” He says.

“Also, if you want to remove all the residue from your face efficiently, you might want to use makeup remover.”

“I knew that too.” Jihoon utters before pouring the substance from the bottle on the counter onto his cotton pad.

“Jihoon.” Seungcheol starts.

“What?” Jihoon snaps, the weariness getting to him.

“That’s a toner.”

Jihoon stills for a moment before sighing.

Seungcheol lets out a breathy chuckle. Under normal circumstances he would take a jab at Jihoon and tease him but seeing as the both of them are bushed and agitated, he takes matters in his own hands and steps forward to take a clean cotton pad and reaches for a bottle of makeup remover.

“Whose is that?” Jihoon asks, gesturing at the bottle.

“Jeonghan’s.” Seungcheol says. “It’s for sensitive skin and yours is pretty sensitive at the moment, so this should be very gentle on your skin.”

Jihoon nods and watches silently as Seungcheol preps the material. He’s too tired to fight back and just lets Seungcheol take care of him.

“Close your eyes.” Seungcheol says softly.

Jihoon does and feels his face gently cupped and senses a cold substance being wiped over his eyes. Seungcheol takes his time in removing Jihoon’s makeup, wiping every inch of his face very gently, as if he was a delicate flower that would crumble if handled too roughly.

He feels Seungcheol’s thumb caressing his cheek and he tries not to blush or snap at him. But the gesture was too soothing, too comforting, and the tiredness was beginning to overwhelm him and he was feeling a little bit drowsy.

Seungcheol senses Jihoon dozing off, and looking at his blissful and calm expression, he feels his chest expand and it encourages him to repeat the gesture again.

This time Jihoon really does doze off and his head rolls over onto Seungcheol’s hand, the latter gazing fondly at the adorability of the situation.

When Seungcheol finishes cleaning Jihoon’s face, he gently taps his cheeks to wake him up.

“Hey, Jihoonie?”

Jihoon’s eyes open slowly and they meet Seungcheol’s gaze.

“All done.” Seungcheol whispers.

Groggy and unable to process what’s happening, Jihoon lets out a small, “Huh?”

Seungcheol smiles at that, and pulls Jihoon into a comforting hug.

“All done, Jihoonie. You should probably go to sleep now.”

Sensing that Jihoon is too tired to move on his own accord, Seungcheol tows him outside and moves towards their shared room, where Jeonghan and Mingyu are already deep asleep on their respective beds.

Seungcheol then guides him into bed and tucks Jihoon into his blanket. He knows Jihoon secretly likes his kisses and presses one onto his cheek and whispers, “Goodnight, Jihoon.”

Just as Seungcheol starts for the door, he hears a faint, “Seungcheol?”

He looks over towards Jihoon, who still has his eyes closed and is sporting a hue of pink on his cheeks. He then hears him whisper softly.

“Thank you. Goodnight.”

Seungcheol smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> why do i always end up writing at 4 am whyyy


End file.
